Brooklyn's Here, But So's Jack
by Writing Off Insomnia
Summary: The strike's over and everyone's adjusting to the change. Crutchie has a lot to deal with, especially after what happened at the refuge. Then the most unlikely of people comes to help him, much to the chagrin of one young cowboy. Disclaimer: I do not own Newsies in any way.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Newsies. I wish.

* * *

The day the strike ended was one of the best days of Jack's life. He couldn't remember a time where he felt happier. As for the worst day of his life, that was easily the day Crutchie got taken away. Even worse was when he tried to break him out and the crip couldn't make it to the window. He couldn't even get up from his bed.

So, even though the strike ended successfully and Crutchie was safe, Jack refused to let his best friend out of his sight. Even if it meant selling in the same spots, walking him home, and basically becoming a shadow, Jack refused to let harm come to Crutchie again. Unfortunately, his friend was not as appreciative as he'd hoped.

"For the last time, Jack. I'm fine." Crutchie rolled his eyes as Jack followed him yet again to his selling spot.

"No, Crutchie. Danger could be anywhere and I won't let anything hurt you."

"The strike is over, newsies are understood and appreciated. Nothing's going to happen."

"You never know. The day I don't come to protect you is the day one of the Delanceys show up to rough you up again."

"I can handle the Delanceys. Besides, they're under strict instructions not to harm us."

"Yea, because they is great at following the rules."

"Look, Jack. You can't follow me around forever."

"I can try."

"Go to Katherine. You have to spend some time with your dame."

Jack bit his lip nervously, unsure.

"Go. I'll be fine."

"Alright. Just this once. But anything happens and I'm there."

"I know. Now shoo!"

Jack walked away slowly and looked back to see Crutchie hobbling away.

"Hey, Race!"

The young newsie walked over to his leader, popping a cigar in his mouth.

"Yea, Jack?"

"Keep an eye on Crutch, will ya?"

"Course. You too busy to shadow him?"

"He seems a bit tired of my company. But I can trust you to watch over him, right?"

"You betcha!"

And with that Racetrack ran after his charge with Jack watching regretfully after him.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Newsies.

* * *

Crutchie leaned on his crutch, waving papers over his head and calling out headlines. The regulars had already passed by and now he had a few extras to sell. He let himself relax, knowing Jack wasn't behind him watching his every move. He appreciated the thought, but Jack constantly watching him made him feel helpless and, well, crippled. He knew he was, but most of the time he didn't feel like it and could have a perfectly normal day without people trying to help him walk or offering to carry things for him. He could handle whatever came at him. Okay, so he got taken away, but the refuge was full of boys who got taken away and lots of them were in better health than he was. Jack should see it as skill he evaded it that long.

As a man bought his last paper, Crutchie turned to leave in time to see a familiar face duck behind a cart at the side of the rode. He walked over and looked down at Racetrack, who had a fairly guilty look on his face.

"Hiya Crutch! How's it going?"

"Did Jack send you?"

"I have no clue what you are referring to."

Crutchie just looked at him and he sighed.

"Fine. He's just worried about you."

"Well you can tell him I'm fine. Now, bye."

"I'll walk back with you!"

"No, Race. I'm gonna walk about first. Get some fresh air."

"In New York?"

"Bye Race. I'm fine."

Racetrack sighed and stood up to leave. Crutchie turned the opposite way and walked down the street, enjoying the feeling of freedom. He should have known Jack would send someone after him. He looked back to make sure Racetrack was gone and then turned onto a side street, heading towards the refuge. He was only a few steps away when he was pushed against the wall.

"Well, well, well. If it ain't the little crip. What are you doing back here?"

Crutchie looked up to see Oscar Delancey's sneering face.

"Where's your brother, Oscar? One on one's too fair a fight for the likes of you."

His satisfaction was short lived as he was then punched in the stomach.

"I think I have the advantage as it's one on half."

"Now you see, if you use what little brain you had, you'd see I'm not missing anything and am therefore one person. And strong enough to do this."

And with that, Crutchie freed a hand and socked the Delancey in the jaw. Oscar fell back and Crutchie moved away from the wall to avoid getting trapped again.

"Although, I'm not sure how much brain you have left after all the beatings Jack's given you."

He hit him once with his crutch to make sure he stayed down and limped away as fast as he could. Once he was back in the main street, he breathed a sigh of relief as a hand appeared on his shoulder. He jumped and quickly turned around to see Spot Conlon smiling at him.

"Heya Crutchie."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Newsies.

* * *

Spot smiled widely and gestured for Crutchie to follow him up the street.

"Nice fightin, Crutch."

"You saw that?"

"Yep, since Oscar shoved ya."

"Then why didn't you help?"

"Ya didn't need it. If you were in trouble of course I woulda came but you were fine."

"Really?"

"That's generally how it works. What's so surprising?"

"Well, since the refuge them other guys have been pretty protective of me."

"Ah well.. In my opinion you don't need it but might as well humour them for a bit."

"It's been nearly a month."

"Huh. I'll try to have a word with Jack if you want. Not sure if he'd listen though..."

"Nah, it's okay. I'll handle it."

"See what I mean? Completely inde-inde-er tough."

"Independent, Spot."

"That too."

"They walked in silence for a bit and Crutchie felt a bruise form on his stomach where he got punched and hunched a bit over his crutch.

"You alright, Crutchie?"

"Ya, just a bit sore."

"Better be. Jack will never forgive me if I brought you back hurt and Manhattan's one of our best allies."

"Of course.

"So what were you planning to do at the refuge? Sneak back in?"

"As if! That place was pure hell. No, I have a friend there that I visit sometimes."

"Hey, I hear it's not so bad now that Snyder's gone. Why keep it a secret?"

"Ha! If Jack new I was going back there he'd never leave my side again. Doesn't anyway. I haven't visited two weeks and the last time I went it was in the middle of the night."

"A crip who walks the street of New York in the middle of the night? You're more tough than the the boys give you credit for."

"It's not tough. I'm just visiting someone."

"So you do it out of kindness. If anything, it's more tough as you're doing it for someone else."

Crutchie felt his face turn red as he heard Jack's voice call out for him. He looked up to see they were at the lodging house.

"Crutchie! You're okay! When Racetrack came back without you I thought the worst and-"

"Jack! Calm down. I'm fine. I told Race I was going for a walk."

"Yea but you were alone and-"

"Jack. I'm fine. I can walk by myself without dying."

Jack nodded but gave him a once (maybe twice) over to make sure nothing was wrong. Crutchie stood up straighter to hide his pain. Jack nodded to him before turning to Spot.

"What are you doing on this side of the bridge?"

"I had some business to take care of. Ran into the crip here on my way."

"Thanks for walking him back."

"Huh? I only came this way cuz I got stuff to do. Crutchie can walk by himself."

"Yea but I do worry about him."

"Right here Jack."

"Right. Sorry Crutch."

"So no trouble walking back?"

Crutchie looked at Spot, begging with his eyes for the newsie not to say anything.

"Nope. Crutchie was safe the whole time."

"Good. Well, Crutch, we'd best get inside. Need to make sure you all got enough money for food."

"You go on ahead."

Jack nodded and went inside. Crutchie turned to Spot.

"Thanks for not saying anything."

"Don't know what you're referring to. You was safe the whole way."

"Well thanks anyway. Maybe now Jack will let me walk alone again."

"You know, this business I need to take care of could take a few days. If you want I could teach you a few moves better than whacking someone with a crutch."

"It's all I got, what with my gimp leg."

"Nah, I know fighters who lost both their arms and they still fight. You can too."

"What will it cost?"

"Nah. Think of it as insurance. Nothing happens to you, nothing happens to our alliance."

"There must be something."

"Alrigh'. While I'm in Manhattan I'll need a selling spot to keep up with expenses. Can I share yours?"

"You got it."

And with that they spat in their hands and shook on it. As Spot turned to leave, Crutchie called after him.

"What's this business you have to do anyway?"

"There's somebody I gotta find. A very valuable somebody who could change my state of life pretty well."

"Must be quite a bounty."

"Practically worth gold."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Don't own Newsies.

* * *

So it began, Spot would sell papes with Crutchie and at night they'd sneak out to practice. Spot taught Crutchie how to work around his leg, using his arms while keeping his balance. He was also able to use his crutch which helped and soon Crutchie could easily knock down Spot while balancing on one leg.

"Great job, Crutch!"

He held out a hand to help Spot up and smiled. "Thanks! I learned from the best."

"Hey, did you ever manage to visit your friend?"

"Not really. Between work, this, and Jack I haven't got the chance."

"We could go now?"

"You sure? It's the middle of the night."

"No time like the present."

"Alright. Let's go."

They set off, sneaking down the street to avoid anyone who was still out at this time. Once they reached the main street, Spot started talking.

"So...what's your name?"

"What kinda question's that? You know my name!"

"Nah, Crutchie's a nickname. I mean your birth name."

"Huh. My parents died when I was real young, but at the first orphanage I was at I think they called me Charles."

"Yea. You kinda look like a Charles."

"So were you always Spot?"

"Hell, no! I was Patrick. Patrick James Conlon."

Crutchie let out a laugh and Spot-Patrick- glared at him.

"It's a perfectly respectable name."

"Of course. You're actually pretty lucky, knowing your full name."

"Well if you don't know, you can always choose one."

"Haha. How about Charles...Patrick."

Crutchie smiled and Spot gave him a light shove.

"Har har. Real clever, Charles."

"That's what I'm here for."

"So how many orphanages have you been in?"

"Well I was actually born on Staten Island. Lived in an orphanage there till I was five then got adopted at six."

"You had a family?"

Crutchie laughed dryly. "If you could call it that. I ran away when I was eight and stowed away on a boat to Manhattan. Then I joined the newsies."

"Wow. That story must get you some serious cred with the other guys."

"Nah. We don't really talk about our past. Well, except Jack but that's mostly rumour."

"True. Most of you guys are criminals anyway."

"Not all of us!"

Spot laughed at him as they approached the refuge. Crutchie went around to the back and picked up a pebble. Spot smiled slightly as he threw it at one of the windows.

"You're quite the Romeo."

"I can't really climb up, so this is how he knows I'm here."

They both looked up as the window opened and a head peeked out.

"That you Charles?"

"Yea," he whispered. "Come on down."

Spot raised an eyebrow. "He calls you Charles?"

"Yea he doesn't really believe in nicknames."

"Why not?"

"Because," the two turned to see the redheaded fifteen year old jumping down from where he'd climbed. He wasn't that tall but he was really scrawny and had a face full of freckles, visible even in the dim light.

"Names are who you are. Nicknames are just one aspect of you. Charles ain't his crutch and his crutch ain't him."

"Alright, Thomas. Enough of your philosophy."

"Nah. Unfortunately, I am my brain and my brain is me."

Crutchie rolled his eyes and moved forward to put his arm around his friend. Thomas looked over at Spot and gave him a once over.

"Is this Jack? He's not as tall as I'd thought he'd be."

"Hey!"

"No, this is Spot."

Thomas froze. "Spot, as in Brooklyn Spot?"

"Yes. What were you saying about my height?"

"You're definitely not as tall as I thought _you'd_ be."

Spot glared and stepped forward threateningly but Thomas just laughed.

"Gosh you need to lighten up. I'm just joking around."

Spot frowned. "I'll let you two talk." He walked away from them and leaned on the wall across from the refuge.

"So, Charles. How are your newsies?"

"Good, good. A little over protective. Sorry I haven't visited often."

"That's okay. It's not so bad here anymore. We get more food and it's not quite as poisonous."

"Oh yea. Here, take this." Crutchie handed him a little crust of bread which Thomas ate surprisingly fast. "I would've brought more but coming was kind of a last minute decision. Next time I'll try to get you some fruit or something."

"I don't think there'll be a next time."

"What do you mean?"

"The refuge is closing down. The city's been changing since your pal Jack led the strike and they've decided they shouldn't have the refuge anymore."

"That's great! You'll be home 'fore you know it!"

"Maybe. I'm not sure my family would welcome a criminal back into their home."

"Nah. I went to visit them first thing when I got out. They miss you."

"Really?"

Crutchie nodded and Thomas grinned widely.

"So what's with the body guard?"

"Oh. He just wanted to tag a long. I don't need a body guard."

"Of course. So you're over Jack then?"

Crutchie thanked the dark as his face turned bright red.

"Thomas!"

"I guess that's a no."

Crutchie quickly looked over at Spot but he was examining his slingshot.

"Keep your voice down! I don't want the others knowing I'm...I'm a...that I'm..."

"A pansy?"

Crutchie glared at Thomas who just laughed.

"It's okay, Charles. I'm a pansy too. It's not a bad thing."

"Maybe, but the boys make fun of Jack just for being sweet on Katherine. Imagine if they find out I'm sweet on a _boy._ "

"Aw, Charles. It'll be fine."

"You're one to talk. I don't see you confessing your love for that Johnny you're so fond of."

Now it was Thomas' turn to blush but he kept smiling.

"Tell you what. My first day outta here I'll tell Johnny the truth. If all goes well you can tell Jack."

"I dunno. Jack's pretty fond of Katherine. And she's pretty great..."

"So are you! We got a deal?"

"Eh, sure."

They shook on it.

* * *

AN Sorry about the late update. Back to school so it'll take a while for me to post, but I'll do my best.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

Spot and Crutchie walked in silence as they left the refuge. It was finally broken by Spot as they turned back onto the main street.

"So how long's he been in there for?"

"A couple months."

"What did he do?"

"He punched a cop. A cop who had just been pickin' on this other kid who had apparently looked at him the wrong way."

"He doesn't seem the punching type."

"And that's why he got caught."

"Must've been tough. He got folks?"

"Yea. Apparently the refuge closes soon so he'll be home again."

"What's it like in there?"

Crutchie was silent for a while before answering. "It's pretty rough. Especially for a guy who can't walk properly. The other guys in there are mostly alright, as we get sent in there for the smallest reasons. But there are a few who did some bad things. Real bad. And they sleep in the same room. Same bunk. Because of crowding, sometimes even the same bed. Thomas and I managed to stick together but if they got you alone..."

"I'm sorry. They didn't soak you too bad, did they?"

"No. They didn't soak me that much."

Spot looked at the Crutchie, who was looking down at the ground. His eyes were full of sadness and pain. Spot had a fierce reputation for a reason and didn't know what to say to him. As he opened his mouth to say something, anything, a voice called out to them.

They both looked up to see Jack standing at the door of the newsie house, arms crossed.

"What were you two thinking? It's the middle of the night!"

The two in question rolled their eyes simultaneously.

"Aw, come on Jack," Spot started. "Like you've never walked trough the city late at night."

"Maybe, but it's still dangerous."

Crutchie sighed. "I'm fine Jack. I can take care of myself."

"I know. But-"

"No, Jack. You don't. I became your best friend because you were the only person who didn't treat me like a crip."

"This isn't about-"

"Yes it is. You know it is. Ever since the refuge you've acted like I'll break any second. Just because my leg's useless doesn't mean the rest of me is. You can't keep trying to protect me. I got along fine before I met you and can continue to do so now. Now for goodness sake stop acting like some overprotective father!"

Jack opened his mouth but nothing came out. Crutchie limped past him and went inside, leaving Spot to smile proudly after him.

"He's right, you know. He had a run in with a Delancey and he came out fine. Can't say the same about Oscar though..."

"He did?"

"Yea. You're busy worrying about him you haven't realized why you want to protect him. You felt like his arrest was your fault. Well it wasn't. No matter what happens to him, it's his decisions that cause it to happen and it's no one's fault but his. He's accepted that and is proud to have made a sacrifice if it meant helping you guys. Helping you. So stop shouldering everybody's responsibilities and do what he needs you to do most"

"What's that?"

"Be his friend."

Spot walked past Jack and turned as he called after him.

"Thanks, Spot"

"What I'm here for."

Spot went inside and climbed up to the roof where Crutchie was sitting, staring angrily at the skyline.

"The city's not that bad."

Crutchie looked up and his expression softened. "It's not that great either."

"Well, we've got some great buildings. Lots of interesting people. The newsies. Jack."

Spot sat next to Crutchie, who's ears turned pink.

"So long have you felt like that?"

"I don't know what you're talking about!"

"I heard you talking to Thomas."

"But you-"

"I tried not to, but some things reached my ears."

Crutchie took his hat off and began nervously twisting it. "I guess someone was bound to find out."

"When did you realize you were..."

"Well I'd always known I was different, never really caring for girls too much. Then I met Jack and he was like the heroes you read about, you know?"

"Not really. I can't read."

"Oh. Well, anyway, I never thought too much about it until the refuge. I met Thomas and when I found out he was the same, it just helped"

"So are you gonna tell him?"

"Doubt it. He's got Katherine."

"What about the other newsies? You ever gonna tell them bout your preferred...preferences?"

"Yeah right!"

"They're like your family though. They'll understand."

"I don't know. After the refuge..."

"What about the refuge?"

"Well..." Crutchie was practically strangling his cap, debating whether to tell Spot what only Thomas knew.

"You can tell me. What happened?"

"Well, a couple of the other guys heard me talking to Thomas about how I felt. They weren't the good kind, though. They cornered me later. Thomas had gone ahead and I was pulled into a room. There were three of them and two held me down while the third cursed at me, calling me a pansy and worse."

Crutchie paused. Spot waited patiently and put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"If you don't want to say-"

"No. I should tell someone. They're violent in there. Pretty messed up. I prepared myself for being hit, that I was used to. But then...they..."

Spot was beginning to understand. He'd heard of it happening to girls. a lot unfortunately. He didn't know that guys would do it to other guys.

"I'm sorry."

"Apparently I was asking for it. Don't ask me how. I know it's not my fault, it's all on them. I shouldn't blame myself but that doesn't mean that I'm okay."

"Course not. You need to talk about this."

"I know but every time I try to I just remember it and start panicking and I don't know how to say it and I just wish I could forget it but I can't and-"

Crutchie's rambling was suddenly cut off by Spot's lips landing on his.


	6. AN

AN

Sorry it's taking me so long to update. I have something after school basically every day of the week plus my brothers are both away at uni so guess who has to do all the chores?

Anyway I'm hoping to update this week and work out a better schedule. Sorry for the wait!

Eirene


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Newsies.

* * *

Crutchie pulled back, completely in shock.

"Wha-wha_"

Spot cursed. "Sorry about that. I wasn't- I shouldn't- dammit."

He stood up to leave but Crutchie pulled him back down.

"Don't just get up and leave! What was that?"

"Well, I- I'm-"

"A pansy!"

Spot raised his eyebrows.

"Sorry. I just meant-"

"It's okay. I'm fine with the word. I've accepted it."

"How long...?"

"I've known for a couple years. I've known I like you for a couple months."

"Me? But I'm..."

"You know that somebody I had to find? That was you. I figured I shouldn't just hide it and instead find out if there's s chance."

"Oh," was all Crutchie could say.

"Is there?"

"I don't- I don't know."

"Because of Jack?"

"Yes! Maybe! He has Katherine. I don't wanna mess that up for him."

"I get it. I guess I wanted you to know so you wouldn't pin all your hopes on a cowboy."

"I haven't pinned any hopes on him."

"Yea well, if you decide to tell him that's pretty brave of you. If things go sour, you know where to find me."

Spot stood up again and Crutchie quickly looked up.

"You're leaving?"

"Can't stay away from Brooklyn forever. Besides, I think you need to think."

Crutchie nodded and Spot left. He could still feel his lips on his. It was Crutchie's first kiss. It was nice, but it was also weird. Crutchie never really expected to kiss anybody, especially when he realized his lack of interest in girls. Never had he considered the possibility of his first kiss being with _Spot Conlon_ of all people.

"Crutch?"

He looked up to see Jack standing over him, brow furrowed in concern.

"Spot just left. Are you okay? Were you hurt?"

"I'm fine."

"I'm sorry I've been overprotective of you. I just blame myself for what happened and it's lead to me acting all balled up."

"It's fine. I get it."

"So, where'd you go?"

"The refuge."

"What?!" Jack sat down next to Crutchie, eyes wide. "Why on earth would you willingly go back there?"

"I got a friend in there. Promised I'd visit."

"Oh. He okay?"

"Yea. The refuge is closing down soon anyway so he'll be home before long."

"That's good. Now are you gonna tell me why you look like the trolley strike is _still_ dragging on?"

Crutchies looked up at Jack nervously. He looked back, unaware of the mental debate going on in the crip's head.

 _Should I tell him? What will he say? Will we still be friends?_

 _Sure you'll be friends! He won't abandon you._

 _But will we be brothers?_

 _He'll get over it._

 _He obviously doesn't feel the same way._

 _He's waiting for an answer._

 _I can't tell him the truth!_

 _Maybe not the whole truth..._

"I...uh...I gotta tell you something."

"Sure. You know you can tell me anything."

"Yea but this is serious. You might look at me different..."

"You know I won't. What's eatin' you?"

"Well...I've realized I don't...I don't want to marry a girl one day."

"So you wanna be a bachelor?"

"I don't want to court 'em either."

"I don't get it."

"I...I don't really...I don't like girls that way."

"Aw, come on Crutch. We just need to find you a dame worth your while."

"No I-ugh. Why is this so hard?"

"Come on Crutch. What is it?"

"I don't like girls that way because I like guys."

Jack's smile faltered and he furrowed his brow, confused. "Guys? What do you mean?"

"I mean I like guys they way you like girls."

Jack frowned. He'd heard of cases like this, especially with all of Medda's Vaudeville friends, but never before did he think one of his newsies, especially Crutchie would be like that.

"But you-you're Crutchie!"

Crutchie let out a hollow laugh. "I am Crutchie. And this is another part of me."

All Jack could think to say was, "It must be hell to watch us change every day."

Crutchie snorted. "I'm not as forward thinking as you guys are when you think about girls. Well, it depends on the guy I guess but..."

He trailed off as he noticed jack getting uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry, I just-"

"Why you gotta be sorry? You're just being yourself and this is who you are. It's fine."

"Really?"

"Sure! You're still Crutchie."

"You mean that?"

"Of course. Nothing's gonna change!"

How wrong he was.


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: If a teen girl owned Newsies, it would be quite different.

* * *

Crutchie first noticed the change in Jack's demeanor a couple days later. It was early in the morning and the newsies were just getting changed when Crutchie noticed Jack wasn't there. Now that he thought about it, Jack hadn't gotten ready with them since...

Since he told him.

Crutchie shook the thought away. No, Jack wouldn't do that. Would he?

Crutchie laughed at himself. Just because Jack wasn't there didn't mean it was his fault. He quickly finished getting changed and went out to get his papers for the day. He even bought a few extra, glad that now the World would buy any papes he didn't sell.

He walked towards his selling spot and instinctively looked back, expecting to see Jack or one of the others following him, but blinked when he saw the newsies heading to their own spots. Smiling a little, Crutchie limped off, glad to be left alone.

Once he sold his last paper, he headed to Jakob's Deli to meet the others. It was loud and bustling with newsies and it was difficult for Crutchie to get to his usual table. He nearly made it when someone knocked into his crutch, causing it to slide and him to fall down. He heard a loud _crack_ as he went down and let out a yelp of pain.

"Aw, man, Crutch! Are you okay? I didn't see ya there."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. More instinct than pain. Honestly."

Specs frowned, still worried, but nodded and walked off. Crutchie managed to pull himself up and noticed the guys who were previously blocking his way had now moved aside. Sighing, Crutchie limped over to his table where Jack was sitting, glaring at the others.

"You okay, Jack?"

"Are _you_ okay? Man, these guys should be more careful!"

"Jack..."

"Sorry," he said sheepishly. "I guess I just care about ya."

"I know." Crutchie looked down. He wondered if Thomas had ended up telling Johnny how he felt. Did it go well? If it did, he would probably have to tell Jack how he felt. Now _that_ was a conversation he didn't want to have.

"So, uh, how was business today?"

"Pretty good. Sold all my papes. Only got about thirty though."

"Why so few?"

"Well it's pretty cold today so I knew most people wouldn't want to stop and buy a paper. I only have about twenty regulars."

"You have regulars?"

"Yea, don't you?"

"Not really. I tend to switch spots a lot. Depending where the crowd is. And I don't notice their faces."

"Oh. Well if you talk to them a bit it creates a connection and they end up relying on you for the paper. They actually noticed when I wasn't there."

"That's pretty neat. Doubt they'd notice if I didn't turn up."

"Well we all would. You're our leader after all." Crutchie smiled broadly but Jack just gave a nervous laugh and stood.

"I better get going. I'm meeting Katherine."

"Yea. Sure."

Jack left and Crutchie frowned. He hadn't said anything wrong, had he? In fact, he'd complimented him. Why was Jack acting so weird?

Sighing, he stood up and left as well, suddenly not so hungry anymore. He started along the route to the refuge before realizing it was closed and switched course, trying to remember the way to Thomas' house. He was saved the trouble of doing so when he ran right into the redhead, who was walking in the opposite direction.

"Thomas?"

"Charles! Thank goodness! I was just on my way over."

"What's wrong?"

"I told him. Today."

Crutchie looked at him. His mouth was in a tight line and and is eyes seemed to be fighting tears.

"Come here," he pulled Thomas into an alley where he sat down and put his head in his hands. Crutchie awkwardly sat next to him, stretching out his bum leg, and put a hand on his shoulder.

"What happened?"

"So I went to see him and it started off okay. He was so glad I was out and so I told him how I didn't like girls. How I-I like guys."

He took a deep breath and wiped away a stray tear.

"I thought he took it well, but I should've seen he was uncomfortable. But I was such an idiot!"

Thomas didn't even bother wiping away the tears now and Crutchie put his arm around him.

"So I told him how I felt and he got all quiet. Then he carefully explained that he wasn't into that. Like I don't already know! He flaunts around all his conquests but I just wanted to let him know. I let myself hope. Then he just said he needed some time to think. I said that was fine. I suggested we go hang out a bit, like the old times but he said- he said-"

He stopped and swallowed. He looked up at Crutchie and continued.

"He said that he needed time _away_ from me. That I should leave him alone for a while. Then he said it won't be like old times. Not anymore. Why did I tell him? I hoped, I put myself out there and I got shot down."

"It'll be okay. He just needs to think. This is all so new to him he doesn't know how he'll feel later. Trust me, he'll think it over and realize it's not worth losing him as a friend. Maybe he'll realize he likes you too. You're quite the catch, you know."

"You think so?"

"Sure. Don't lose hope. It'll work out in the end."

"Thanks."

"'Course."

They sat there for a while as Thomas wiped his eyes and Crutchie kept his arm around him.

"So I'm guessing you haven't told Jack yet?"

"Well, I told him how I feel about guys. Not specifically him yet."

"Smart. How's he taking it?"

"Not sure. Seems okay, though he seems a bit off."

"I'm sure it's fine. He cares a lot about you."

"I know. But in what way?"

Thomas leaned his head on Crutchie's shoulder.

"Why couldn't I have fallen for you? It would've been much simpler."

"Because life isn't simple. It keeps complicating things just for the hell of it and watches as you try to sort things out. Then if you do it complicates things some more."

"And if you don't?"

"You're screwed."

"Such wise words, Charles."

They laughed.


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

After walking Thomas home and after his mother fussed over him and packed up some food to take, Crutchie made his way back to the boarding house. The afternoon was nearly over and he wanted to get to his rooftop in time to see the sun set. It was his favourite time, him and Jack sitting there together, taking about everything and nothing as the world around them turns orange then red then dark. It was one of those times when Crutchie first realized his feelings towards Jack.

It started the same, Crutchie sitting on a crate, Jack on the floor leaning against his good leg. Jack was telling him about some guy who'd tried to get a paper for free but he wasn't really listening. He was watching as the sun started to set but his gaze soon drifted over to his friend. The sun created highlights in his hair, making it seem much lighter than it really was. It made him think of the time he'd tried to die his hair after running away, using some pitch. His hair was darker but his head was incredibly itchy and he'd tried to wash it out. It got all gloopy and his hair got stuck in clumps and that was when he'd found Jack. He helped him, took him in, and managed to get the pitch out of his hair. Crutchie let out a laugh and Jack looked up.

"It's not funny! That guy nearly made off with half my merchandise! Luckily I used my skill and bravery to-"

"No, not that. I was just remembering when you first found me."

Jack laughed. "That was hilarious. You with your messed up hair!"

"Yeah, yeah. It was pretty funny. I looked like a broken torch."

"Nah you were adorable. This little kid limping around with clumpy hair, scratching at it and looking lost."

Crutchie felt a little flip in his stomach at that, but just laughed. "Please, you're not that much older than me. If anything _you_ were hilarious, this kid thinking himself better than he is."

Jack frowned. "But...I _am_ amazing..."

Crutchie laughed again. "Of course, Jack. You're fantastic."

"I'm glad I found you that day."

Jack looked away, back towards the sky but Crutchie had his eyes fixed on him. He was glad Jack found him too. The newsies were the best thing that ever happened to him, especially Jack. He was his best friend, his partner, his brother. He cared about Jack more than anyone.

And that's when he realized he loved Jack. A lot.

Crutchie was pulled back to the present at the sight of the house and, more distractingly, Jack standing in front of it with his arm around Katherine, leaning close to whisper in her ear. Katherine was smiling, holding back a laugh and Crutchie felt the usual sinking feeling.

He didn't know why he was always caught off guard. He knew Jack loved Katherine. They were happy together. They were both great and deserved each other. But Crutchie still felt sick every time he saw them together.

Taking a deep breath, he hobbled past them and into the boarding house, going straight up to roof without acknowledging anyone.

He took a seat on his crate and stayed there, watching the sky. He spaced out for a bit, trying to focus on different things and was jerked back suddenly when Jack appeared climbing up the stairs.

"Heya Crutch."

"Hey."

Jack walked over and instead of sitting next to Crutchie, he took a seat on the crate opposite him. Finally fed up, Crutchie burst out:

"Will you stop it already?!"

Jack's mouth formed an 'O' as he looked, confused, at his friend.

"What are you goin' on about?"

"What do you think?" He stood up angrily and began pacing slowly as he spoke.

"Ever since I told you how I-I am you've treated me different! You don't constantly worry about my safety, which I don't really mind but the reasoning behind it I do. You barely spend any time with me, especially not alone and now you refuse to even sit next to me? If it bothers you just come right out and say it intead of avoiding me and refusing to meet my eyes!"

He finished, breathing heavily in anger and Jack slowly stood up.

"Look, I'm sorry I've been acting weird. It's just a lot to adjust and I didn't want to, you know, lead you on..."

Crutchie gaped at him. "Excuse me?"

"You know I care about you, Crutch, but I didn't want you to get the wrong idea."

"That is so-so- typical! You find out I like guys and you automatically assume I must be in love with you. Listen here, you may think you're God's gift to women but that doesn't necessarily mean you're God's gift to man. Trust me, I have higher standards."

Crutchie glared at Jack though internally he knew it was mean, especially as he _was_ in love with him, but Jack jumping to conclusions and acting differently because of it infuriated him.

Jack looked down, slightly abashed. "I guess I just assumed-"

"Exactly. You assumed. Never assume Jack because it just makes an ass out of you and me." Jack missed the joke, which Crutchie was pretty proud of. "Honestly, even if I did think of you that way I would never do anything about it because I _know_ you Jack. I don't need you flaunting your relationship with Katherine to understand you like girls. You make it very obvious."

"I wasn't _flaunting._ "

Crutchie snorted and Jack looked up angrily. "Just because you're jealous-"

"Believe me, I am _not_ jealous."

"Sure."

"Why would I be jealous when I'm already with someone?"

The words were out of his mouth before he could stop them immediately regretted them. Jack, on the other hand, looked completely dumbfounded and any trace of anger was gone from his face.

"What?"

"You heard me." There was no way he could back down now. It would be mortifying and then Jack would never believe he didn't like him.

"You're with someone?"

"Yep."

"A-a guy?"

"Yep."

"Why didn't you tell me before?"

"One reveal at a time."

"Who is it?"

"That's none of your business."

Jack looked down awkwardly. "Well, I am sorry...I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions."

Crutchie immediately felt guilty for snapping at him. "That's okay. I just thought you were, you know, grossed out by me or something."

"Aw Crutch! Of course not! You're my best friend! My brother."

Crutchie smiled and Jack put an arm around him.

"So when do I get to meet this fella' of yours?"

Crutchie felt himself turn red as he realized he had to find a guy now.

"Eventually."

Jack pouted and Crutchie shoved him lightly. "I'm going to sleep. Early morning tomorrow."

Crutchie walked away to his usual spot and lay down, thinking over what to do. He was positive Thomas would immediately agree to play the part if he asked, but a small part of him wished it wasn't fake. He wished he could find a guy who he liked who actually liked him back.

Then, the memory of a pair of lips on his came and he suddenly felt the urge to visit Brooklyn...

* * *

 **AN Hey people! I know it's been a while but I am SWAMPED. I made this chapter a bit longer just to apologize, especially as my teachers just assigned a bunch of tests. Yay. I'll try to update soon. And yes, I did write a flashback within a flashback. Jealous?  
**

 **Eirene**

 **PS Did I make my other author's notes bold? I couldn't remember and don't feel like checking. If not I guess I'll start now.**


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I'm going to put this in the summary because I can't think of any new ways to phrase that I don't own anything.

* * *

"Okay. Now what do you say if Jack comes?"

"That you're staying with me but you can't see him right now because you're actually in Brooklyn to get with Spot Conlon."

"Thomas!"

The redhead laughed and Crutchie sighed in exasperation. "This is serious! And I'm not trying to 'get with' Spot. I'm just going to talk."

"A little talking. Then that leads to this which leads to-"

"Thomas, seriously. Now, if Jack comes-"

"I tell him you're just out for a walk."

"And if he keeps bugging you?"

"Tell him my dad's going to be home soon and my dad is wary of newsies after my time in the refuge."

"A bit flimsy, but so's Jack. Thanks for covering for me."

"Course, Charles. Now go get your man!"

Rolling his eyes, Crutchie hobbled away from his friend and got onto the back of a cart scheduled to leave for Brooklyn any time now. The driver said he could hitch a ride as long as he helped unload the boxes when they got there.

"Alright back there?" The driver called. Crutchie shouted back a yes and they were off.

For the forty minute ride he sat thinking about what to say and what to do and why he was even doing this. What would Spot say? Would he be mad? Would he be happy?

All these thoughts rushed through his head and right before he could have an anxiety attack the cart rolled to a stop.

"Alright, kid. Time for yer end of the deal."

Despite being called a kid, Crutchie quickly began passing the contents of the cart to the driver, his leg preventing him from more strenuous work. Once the job was done Crutchie jumped down and waved goodbye to the driver.

"You know where yer going, kid?"

"Yea, I'm good, thanks. Safe travels back."

"Wait. Take this."

The driver grabbed an apple from one of the crates and tossed it to him.

"Oh I can't-"

"Don't be getting like that. I just don't want this crate to spill everywhere 'cause I'll have to clean it up."

"Of course. Well, see ya."

"Bye, kid."

Crutchie hobbled of towards the Brooklyn house and took a bite of the apple. It had been a while since he'd had one so fresh and finished it quickly, spitting out the seeds to the side.

"What're you messing up the road for?"

Crutchie turned to see Spot standing to his left, the corner of his mouth raised in a smirk.

"Oh, I just thought that this place would look much nicer with a few apple trees around."

"I think they'd just get in the way."

Crutchie smiled and walked towards Spot, hand held out. Spot took it, but quickly let go.

"What are you doing here, Crutchie?"

"What? You can visit me but I can't visit you?"

"That is different, considering the reason I visited."

Everything Crutchie had planned on saying flew from his mind at the hurt look in Spot's eyes. They were guarded, sure, but some of that sadness still showed through.

"Yea, about that-"

"Well I guess you'd better come to the house. It's been a slow week but-"

"I told Jack."

Spot froze and met Crutchie's eyes for the first time since he spoke. Crutchie tried to let him see what he couldn't say Spot finally nodded.

"So he hasn't taken to it well."

"Well he acted differently. He was _much_ more public with Katherine, but I talked to him and we sorted it out."

"Yeah?"

"I let him know that he'd made it very clear he don't go that way, and I may have made it clear that I didn't care if he did."

"And do you?"

"I did. I really did. But now..."

Spot looked around at the busy street. "Come, let's talk somewhere else."

He grabbed Crutchie's arm and led him through the city and to an abandoned building. They went inside where there was a wide open area with crates and tools lying around. Spot let go of him as they each took a seat and his arm was suddenly very cold.

"So, uh, what did you tell Jack?"

"Well, I may have said that I was already seein' someone which is really stupid because I'm obviously not, and even if I was I wouldn't tell _him_ right away because I'd want to spend time with my boyfriend alone without Jack knowing about it and I know I should tell him the truth but then he'd think it was because I liked him, which of course was true but then he'd act different and weird and I don't want to lose my best friend and I would talk to Thomas but he'd be all supportive and stuff which is nice but I just need someone to tell me like it is and I thought of you first, I mean technically I thought of your lips first because you have nice lips, uh for telling it like it is I mean and I figured you would be the person to talk to so I came here and now I'm rambling and I just told you that you have nice lips which is true but I didn't need to say out loud but I don't know what do to and-"

Crutchie was finally cut off from rambling when Spot put his hand on his. It sent a shiver up his arm and Crutchie met Spot's gaze nervously.

"Well, first off, Charles, I think you're the stupidest person I ever saw. Unfortunately, it's one of the reasons I like you so much."

Crutchie blushed and Spot smiled. A real smile, not a smirk.

"Second, what do you think about Jack?"

"Well, I definitely liked him, at one point."

"And now?"

"I don't know. When I first realized I preferred guys, the first person I thought of was Jack. I mean, he's my best friend and we've been together for so long. But, I think...maybe I liked him because I felt like I was supposed to, you know? Tall, handsome, leader of the strike, my best friend..."

Spot lifted his hand from Crutchie's but the light haired boy quickly grabbed it.

"Now that I think about it, I think that I felt like because I liked boys, I had to like a specific one. Jack seemed perfect because I always pictured us being together forever, but maybe we was always meant to do that as friends."

Crutchie laced his fingers through Spot's. "I kept believing I had to like Jack, but then you came along. Pushy, and annoying, with those goddamn lips of yours. That was when I wondered whether I liked Jack as much as I thought. Because while care for him, I really do, he's never made me feel the way you do. What do you think? Does that sound dumb?"

"I think," Spot began rubbing small circles on the back of Crutchies hand as he spoke and Crutchie felt his face grow warm. "I think you might not be the stupidest person I ever saw."

Spot began leaning closer and Crutchie could smell the street on him, along with the sweetness of his breath, like he'd been chewing on mint leaves.

"And I think..." Crutchie leaned closer as well and he could now see a little freckle under his eye. "I think I might love you, Charles."

Crutchie smiled. "I think I might love you too, Spot."

And then their lips met.

* * *

AN Haha remember when I would actually update? Neither do I. Well here's an extra long chapter with lots of stuff going on. It's not over yet though...


	11. Chapter 10

Crutchie spent the rest of the week in Brooklyn, spending time with Spot, helping him sell papers and for the first time in a while he felt truly happy. Spot was adamant that nobody find out about their relationship, and Crutchie agreed. Besides, it was fun to sneak around, stealing kisses and holding hands when nobody was looking. Since Spot was in charge, he had his own sleeping area to himself and so at night they could lie beside each other, enjoying the companionship.

Soon though, Crutchie knew he would have to go back to Manhattan and face Jack. So on the morning of Crutchie's fourth day there he woke up nuzzled into Spot, whose arm was around him. He pushed himself up to lean on Spot's chest and look at his face.

"Hey, Spot."

"Mmmm."

"Spot."

Crutchie sighed as his friend refused to get up. Smirking, he put his arms on either side of Spot and pushed himself up so he was looking down at the newsie's calm expression. He closed the distance between them and kissed him slowly, softly, until Spot woke up to return the kiss, trying to deepen it. Crutchie laughed as he pulled away.

"Hey!"

"Oh, now you get up."

Spot frowned as Crutchie grabbed his crutch and pulled himself up.

"No…come back."

"I have to find a ride back to Manhattan, Spot."

"Why?"

"I didn't tell any of the newsies that I left. If I'm gone too long they'll freak out."

"You mean Jack will freak out."

"Aw, come on Spot. I'll try to meet up with you as soon as I can."

"Can't you stay a bit longer? That kiss is not enough to tie me over."

"Well, I already stood up so-"

He was cut off by Spot pulling him back down on top of him and into a kiss, more forceful than the last. Crutchie moved around so he could shift his weight off of Spot, who groaned into the kiss.

"Please don't leave."

Crutchie sighed and moved his lips down to Spot's neck, grazing his teeth against the skin until he was pulled back up and their lips met again.

"Don't want you to leave a mark."

Crutchie laughed. "That doesn't seem fair as I have a significant bruise on my neck from last night. That will be fun to explain when I get back."

"Couldn't help it. Somebody else looked at you yesterday. Wanted to make sure you knew you were mine."

"Believe me. I know."

Crutchie kissed Spot once more before pulling back.

"Okay, as much as I want to stay here and kiss your really nice lips, I have to go."

Spot frowned as Crutchie stood up again and grabbed his stuff.

"Fine. Leave me. I'll be in Manhattan again soon, young Charlie, and you will not be able to leave your bed the entire time."

Crutchie ignored the goosebumps on his arms at the implication and slung his bag over his shoulder. "Then I better sell as many papes as I can now."

Spot sat up to pull him down for one last kiss before he left.

As Crutchie sat on a cart headed towards Manhattan he had trouble keeping a smile from his face. The past few days had been so relaxing and enjoyable he almost regretted having to leave, but he knew his friends would be worried about him.

The previously inevitable smile slowly faded as he thought about how the others would react. Hopefully Thomas had been able to subdue them but they would probably have lots of questions. Especially Jack.

His stomach flipped at the thought of facing him. He knew he cared for Spot, and was really happy with him, but he had spent a long time looking wistfully at the cowboy. Some small part of him was sure that if Jack showed any hint of reciprocating his feelings he would go to him in a flash, but that was not as small as the part of him that still had those feelings. Crutchie felt sick about having these thoughts after spending all that time with Spot, but he knew it would be some time before he truly stopped caring about Jack as anything other than a friend.

When they arrived in Manhattan Crutchie got off and thanked the driver who gave him a ride. He decided to stop by the house first to see how the guys would react. When he got there, most of them were still out selling but, as luck would have it, Jack was standing right outside the door, as if waiting for him.

"Hiya, Jack. How ya been?"

"Don't give me that, Crutch. Where've you been?"

"I was staying at my friend's house for a bit."

"You weren't selling any papes."

"I don't need to at Thomas'. His mum cooks."

"I went to this Thomas' house when I was looking for you. You weren't there."

"Look, Jack, I just went away for a bit. Visit some people, ya know?"

Jack frowned and then narrowed his eyes at him. "What's that on your neck?"

Crutchie felt his face heat up and shrugged his shoulders in an effort to shift his shirt a bit.

"I dunno. Probably a scratch or something."

But Jack, being Jack, wouldn't let it go and reached out to pull his collar down and revealed the hickey Spot had given him.

"Is that what I think it is?"

"Well that depends on what you think it is, Jack. That's a pretty open question and it's difficult to answer-"

"Come on, Crutchie."

He sighed as Jack let go of his collar and looked down.

"Okay. So I was visiting somebody more than a friend. I don't see what the big deal is. You stay with Katherine all the time."

"The big deal is that you lied about it. Why didn't you just say so?"

"Well, we weren't on the best terms at the time…"

"I guess, but do you know how worried I was? The only reason I didn't scour the city is because I figured Thomas knew you were okay."

"Scour? Where'd you learn a fancy word like that?"

"Katherine's been teaching me some things for when she takes me to social events."

"You're becoming a real gentleman, Jack."

"Alright, there's no need to get nasty. So, where were you?"

"Didn't we establish this already?"

"Huh?"

Crutchie sighed. "I already told you I was with…a friend."

"Yea, but where? Why couldn't you continue selling papes?"

"If you must know he's from a different borough."

"Which one?"

Crutchie rolled his eyes and walked past Jack into the house. His leg was feeling stiff from the walk and he needed to sit down.

"Harlem? Woodside?"

"Not telling you, Jack."

"Just tell me he's not from Bronx. You're better than that, Crutch!"

Jack called after him as he went to his bedroll to sit for a moment.

"I'm sleeping now, Jack."

"Aw man he's from the Bronx, ain't he? Why, Crutchie, why?"

Crutchie lay down and closed his eyes. He reached a hand down to massage his leg which was cramping up. He heard Jack's footsteps as he walked away and smiled in relief. That could have been much worse. His bed did feel cold without Spot, though.

* * *

 **AN *gasp* A chapter? I know I'm surprised too. Maybe I'll actually finish this story. I can't decide between Spot and Jack though. Suggestions?**


End file.
